Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode SP1
Evolving Duel! Stardust vs Red Demons was a special episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It was first shown at the 2008 Jump Festa anime tour special and later released on DVD with the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Duelist Box. People attending the tour, got the 2008 Jump Festa promo "Vice Dragon". In the episode Yusei Fudo had a Duel with Jack Atlas, where both players Summoned their aces, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Demons Dragon" and upgraded them to "/Buster" mode. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas Yusei draws "Buster Mode". His hand contains "Buster Mode", "Shield Wing", "Bolt Hedgehog" and 3 Trap Cards. He Normal Summons "Shield Wing" in face-up Defense Position (DEF: 900) and Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. (Yusei's SPC: 1)(Jack's SPC: 1) Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" in Defense Position (DEF: 2400) His hand contains "Dark Resonator", "Interdimensional Matter Transporter", "Buster Mode" and 2 Trap Cards. He Summons "Dark Resonator" and uses both his monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Shield Wing". "Shield Wing" is not destroyed by battle due to its effect, but it is then destroyed by "Red Demons Dragon's" effect. Jack Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. (Yusei's SPC: 2)(Jack's SPC: 2) Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Angel Button" and activates it, drawing 2 cards and discarding "Bolt Hedgehog". He then Summons "Debris Dragon" and uses its effect to revive "Shield Wing". Next he revives "Bolt Hedgehog" with its own effect. He uses his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yusei Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. (Yusei's SPC: 3)(Jack's SPC: 3) Jack attacks "Stardust Dragon with "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Yusei activates "Revolution - Trick Battle". Jack plays "Buster Mode" Tributing "Red Dragon Archfiend" to Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster". "Red Dragon Archfiend/Buster" attacks "Stardust Dragon" Yusei activates "Buster Mode", Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to Summon "Stardust Dragon／Buster". A replay occurs and Jack selects "Stardust Dragon／Buster" as the new attack target, but Yusei activates the effects of "Buster Mode" to prevent "Stardust Dragon／Buster" from being destroyed in battle (Yusei's LP: 3500). Jack sets 4 cards face down and ends his turn. (Yusei's SPC: 4)(Jack's SPC: 4) Yusei attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster" with "Stardust Dragon／Buster", but Jack activates his face-down "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". A replay occurs and Yusei attacks directly instead, but Jack activates "Half or Stop", forcing Yusei to choose between ending his Battle Phase or halving "Stardust Dragon／Buster"'s ATK. Yusei chooses to halve ATK. The attack continues (Jack's LP: 2500). (Jack's SPC: 3). Yusei sets 3 cards and ends his turn. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Buster returns to the field. (Yusei's SPC: 5)(Jack's SPC: 4) Jack sends "Revolution-Trick Battle" on Yusei's field to the Graveyard and Special Summons "Trap Eater". "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster" attacks "Stardust Dragon／Buster", but Yusei activates "Skill Successor", and then Tributes "Stardust Dragon／Buster" to negate "Skill Successor". A replay occurs and Jack attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates "Jump Guard" to negate the damage. Jack then Tributes "Trap Eater" to activate "Nightmare Archfiendsds]]". "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster" attacks one of the Tokens, but Yusei activates Jump Guard's effect again and negates damage to his LP. Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster's effect destroys all the Tokens and the Tokens' effects inflicts a total of 2400 points of damage to Yusei (Yuseis LP: 1100). Jack activates "Self Explosion", equipping it to "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster", increasing its ATK by 700 points (ATK: 4200). During Jack's End Phase, "Stardust Dragon／Buster" returns to the field. (Yusei's SPC: 6)(Jack's SPC: 5) Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Speed Energy". It's effect increases Stardust Dragon／Buster's ATK by 200 for every Speed counter Yusei has ("Stardust Dragon／Buster" ATK: 4200). Yusei attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend／Buster", and since both monster's ATK are equal, they both get destroyed. Both players activates their monsters' effects to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" back to the field. Yusei activates Skill Successor's effect from the Graveyard to increase Stardust Dragon's ATK to 3300. Yusei then activates "Synchro Destructor". Stardust attacks and destroys "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's LP: 2200). "Synchro Destructor" inflicts damage to Jack equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK (Jack's LP: 0).